In the Murderhouse: Lincoln's end
by devilmaster3000
Summary: A companion piece to "In The Murderhouse". Lincoln is released from jail, but finds out how cruel life can be out in the real world.


"Hey, look! It's the white-haired faggot freak!" One of the boys shouted, hurling a rock at a certain young man, who let out a whimper of terror as a group of boys bum-rushed him and punched the shit out of him. Lincoln cried out, sobbing deeply. It was torture, not to have a cock after his horrid experience in prison. Ever since he had killed Lynn for ruining his doll and killed his sisters as well, life had not been kind to him after his release. After he heard about Lola being run over by a drunk driver and his parents divorcing each other and going their separate ways, he felt nothing whereas he should've been elated. But the brutal rapes and his castration from the boss of the prison, Big Bubba, ruined all that, as well as his psyche.

"NO, BUBBA, NO!" Lincoln screamed in fear as Bubba came at him with scissors.

"I warned you, boy-o. I warned you not to cross me. But you did. And now, you pay the price." With that, Bubba grasped his pet's toy and grinned evilly as blood splattered onto the floor and loud screams of agony echoed throughout the empty showers.

"You dickless faggot!" One of the boys pulled down his pants and laughed loudly. "You really have no cock!" He then punched Lincoln in the face and spat on him. "You ain't shit, man! You're nothing but a pussy-ass faggot wannabe! Being fucked in the ass don't make you a real man!" Then he punched Lincoln in the eye, making him scream in pain.

"Hey, hey, hey! Let's stick a firecracker in his stump of a cock! We'll make his experience an explosive one!" Another boy howled in malicious joy.

"Was it good for you, boy-o?" Big Bubba's voice still rang in his ears, his breath upon his skin as he kept raping and humiliating him during his stay at prison. It drove him to the point of his mind breaking apart.

"Please, stop, Bubba..." Lincoln wapt.

"I'll stop when I feel like it, Loud." Bubba snarled, biting off a piece of Lincoln's ear and enjoying his screams.

When he was released, he seemed well enough to be sent back to his home. But after he arrived at his hometown, everyone he knew had moved on with their lives, as if he were Rip Van Winkle.

Ronnie Anne had gotten married and had 11 kids, Clyde became a drug addict and overdosed, dying in an alley somewhere, and Christina was a popular super-model.

Lincoln was devastated when he learned of this, so he resorted to becoming a gigolo in order to live in the cold, harsh city. But that had a share of its problems as well. Even though he had let horny old men fuck his ass for some cash, it also had attracted of some bastards from the woodwork who often preyed upon races and minorities they despised.

"Don't be stupid, idiot." Another boy snapped at the first one as he draw out a taser. "Let's taze his ass."

Lincoln let out a blood-curdling scream as his balls were zapped, sending great amounts of pain through his body. "MOMMY!"

"Oh, god! He's calling for his mommy, boys!" One of the boys mocked.

The rest burst out laughing as Lincoln writhed in pain on the cement. Tears sprang up from his eyes as he sobbed loudly enough for the bullies to hear.

"The faggot's crying! Oh, lord, he's crying!" Roared one of the boys in laughter.

"C'mon, let's leave the faggot alone. Let him cry for his mommy!" The bullies stood up and left Lincoln to suffer in the cool air of the dark night. The white-haired man's wails rang across the alley as he knew deep down that he deserved it for being a monstrous murderer. There was no future for a man like him. He was going to die alone and no one was going to mourn for him. He cursed himself for being attached to a silly little doll like Bun-Bun. A doll couldn't replace family. His family, now gone by his actions.

And now he was alone in the city. A city that did not love him like his family once did. A loveless city that hated his very soul and wanted to see him suffer for its amusement, and he was the fool.

"Hello, boy-o."

Lincoln's blood froze as he looked up to see the man that ruined his life. Big Bubba. The big man was standing there, smiling like a demon from hell.

"You didn't think that I was gonna forget about you, didn't you?"

A ear-piercing scream from the alley filled the air, and it was filled with sorrow and horror.


End file.
